


Lay Your Hands on Me

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, failed shallura smut, lots of feels, shallura - Freeform, shiro's scars are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura loves everything about Shiro. Even his scars. And how touch can be the beginning of healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have decided to change the title of the story from Scars to Lay Your Hands on Me. The change in title came from the song by 80's British New Wave group, The Thompson Twins. It's the song that I have been listening to for inspiration.

It had been a tough battle that day. The Robeast that Haggar had sent this time was a tough advisary to beat. The monster not only used an electro whip as part of its arsenal,but a sword similar to the one Voltron formed in order to deal the deathblow. They were finally able to defeat the Robeast by getting it to tangle both of its weapons,which immoblized the creature long enough for Keith to form the Blazing Sword and drive it through the creature’s chest. 

They all had returned to the castle. Shiro had been working up quite a sweat through out the whole battle and he felt disgusting. He was tired and need a lot of rest. After he left the docking bay, Shiro headed straight for his room. As soon as the door shut,he began to strip. As he pulled his shirt over his head,he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winced. His upper torso was littered with scars as well as his upper back. Shiro’s eyes lingered on the part where his arm met the alien prosthetic. The scar tissue always looked livid and sore from the stain of using it. Shaking his head, he headed to the on suite bathroom and turned the water on to hot and stepped in.

Allura made it a priority to check up on the Paladins after every battle. Her father always had a close with relationship with the Paladins all those thousands of years ago. And she wanted to continue with the tradition. She had already checked on Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge. Now she went to check on Shiro. Shiro was the one she was most concerned about. He was often plagued by nightmares about his time as gladiator fighting for the amusement of Emperor Zarkon and the citizens of the Galra Empire. Allura had always liked Shiro best out of the five Paladins. Maybe like wasn’t the appropriate word. Out of the five, Shiro was the one she had become closest too. She had grown to love the Black Paladin for his bravery and compassion. To her,these were all the signs of a good leader.

Even as a little girl, Allura had learned a great deal about how her father trained the Paladins back in King Alfor's time. The Paladins were usually picked from the best men from the ranks of the Altean military. The methods her father used to train were the ones that she used to train the Paladins from Earth. And they seemed to useful even if the teenagers found them unorthodox. She still had to keep in mind that they had to remain aware of Zarkon and the Galra Empires military movements. As these thoughts tripped through her mind,she almost missed the door to Shiro's room. As Allura came up to the door,she knocked.


	2. Lay Your Hands on Me. Part One

At first when she knocked there was no response. Then Allura tried pressing the buzzer. When that didn’t work she hit the button that opened the door to the suite. At first she saw that the room was dark, thinking that Shiro probably had not returned to his quarters and then she heard the shower running. Allura froze as the bathroom door opened and Shiro walked into the room,a towel in his hands ,rubbing his hair and a towel slung low on his hips. She didn’t mean to walk in on Shiro and she stood in the room transfixed. Shiro stopped a few feet in front of her in shock.

“ Oh,my Gods. I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you were in the shower,” Allura sputtered, her honey brown skin turning red with embarrassment. From the look on the Princess’s face, Shiro realized that this was probably the first time she had seen a man naked.Or half naked since he was wearing on a towel covering his pelvic area.

“It’s I who should apologize,Princess. I couldn't hear you when you knocked,”Shiro said, equally embarrassed. He had never shown his scars to anyone. Shiro couldn’t even bear to look at himself in the mirror when ever he got dressed. The scars were a constant reminder of the suffering he endured,being forced to fight for the amusement of others.

Allura reached over the bedside table closest to her and turned on the lamp so that she could see the man in front of her better. They both blinked as the bright light filled the room. The Princess looked at him for a few ticks before she approached him.Allura felt her fingers twitch against her thigh, the sudden urge to touch him overwhelming. Shiro frozen,half in fear,half in anticipation, let her come close enough to touch the scar on his flesh and blood left arm.

“ How did you get that scar?” Allura asked her brows furrowed with concern. The raised skin was red and angry looking. She ran a slender finger over the scar. 

“I got it during my first gladiator fight after I was captured. It hurt like hell and the blade nearly missed the bone,” Shiro told her quietly. He tried not to shiver at the sensation.He found Allura’s touch very soothing and comforting. 

“I’m sorry for touching you without asking,” Allura murmured averting her eyes. She had always found Shiro attractive,not just personality wise,but physically as well. Even though they were two different alien species, she always was curious if they were anatomically compatible. Seeing him,she knew that he was no different than any male of her species.  
“ Sure, you can,” Shiro responded a shy smile gracing his features. And the princess moved closer to him so that she was standing in front of him.

Allura, taking her hand, ran it up his left arm,her fingers skimming the surface of his skin. Shiro’s skin was smooth and warm to the touch as Allura glided her hand up, over the strong bicep and up to his shoulder.She could feel the corded muscles flex and jump at her touch. The Altean Princess knew that the Black Paladin always kept himself in good shape. 

She then moved her hand down to his muscular chest,over a particularly nasty looking scar, that ran from the curve of his shoulder, crossing over his left pectoral,just missing his nipple. Allura hummed in sympathy when Shiro told her that he got that one fighting a particular vicious monster in his third bout. It had taken him almost two weeks to recover from it. The gladiator bout had given him nightmares afterwards and he still had them even now. 

Allura resisted the urge to kiss the scar,not knowing how Shiro would react to the unexpected gesture. She tilted her head up at him to see his expression and found him looking at her with warmth in his eyes . There was also tenderness and his lips were upturned in a smile that made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the non existent smut in this chapter.I am just starting to write Shallura fiction.It is a pure ship no matter how many dirty thoughts float through the author's mind


	3. And Feel the Magic in Your Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again,I failed to write Shallura smut. I think that I will just have to turn the smuttings into an outake fic.

Then Allura began to move her hand down his right side,gliding over the articial arm that he was given by the Galra druids,which looked out of place with the rest of his body. Then she moved her hand down to caress the injury he earned from his confrontation with the evil witch,Haggar. It looked vicious and it took a long time to heal.Shiro,the whole time was watching her with shy curiosity,his chest rose and fell as he tried not to tremble at her touch.

Then the princess moved to his back,her hands sliding up the strong muscles. There even more scars on his back,some shallow,others deep and painful looking. Then she leaned close to one of the bad looking scars and without hesitation brushed her lips tenderly against the abused skin. The act drew a shaky breath from him. Thinking that the kiss somehow caused him pain, Allura drew back.

“ I’m sorry, Shiro.” Allura asked.

“ No, you can touch me anytime.” Shiro murmured. “ I got those scars as punishment to trying to escape the first time.” Allura slide her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder,pulling him close to her,his back to her chest. They stood like that for what seemed hours.

“ Do you know what these scars tell me about you,Shiro? Allura asked, her voice a husky soprano in his ear. Shiro shook his head.

“They tell me that you are a survivor. That you can endure the worst that the enemy can throw at you.You have a strong spirit and that is another reason why you are the Black Paladin,” Allura told him and then dropped a line of tender kisses along his right shoulder. As the princess lifted her head,she felt Shiro lean his head against hers. She then turned head so that their lips met in a lopsided kiss.

Shiro turned Allura in his arms so he could kiss her properly. As the lips met, the princess opened her mouth enough so that she could dart her tongue out and brush it against his lips. Soon they found themselves engaged in a passionate kiss. Allura slid her right arm around his neck,while her other arm wound itself around his back,caressing one his scars. Then she broke that kiss because she notice that it was getting late.

“ I really should return to my quarters.It’s getting late,” Princess Allura said.”Unless you want me to stay.”

“Yes,” he murmured as Shiro leaned forward and tenderly brushed his lips against her. “ Only if because you want to.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

I was planning on this being a smut chapter,but the muse hasn't been cooperating with me.Especially after the way VLD season 2 ended. I may just make the smut a separate piece as an added scene. Sorry that updating this fic has taken so long. Hang in there the smut is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the lyrics to the song  
> This old life seemed much too long  
> With little point in going on  
> I couldn't think of what to say  
> Words just vanished in the haze  
> I was feeling cold and tired  
> Yeah kinda sad and uninspired  
> But when it almost seemed too much  
> I see your face  
> And sense the grace  
> And feel the magic in your touch  
> (chorus)  
> OH LAY YOUR HANDS  
> LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME  
> OH LAY YOUR HANDS  
> WOO-OO-OO-OO!  
> OH LAY YOUR HANDS  
> OH LAY HOUR HANDS ON ME  
> Back and forth across the sea  
> I have chased so many dreams  
> But I have never felt the grace  
> That I have felt in your embrace  
> Oh I was tired and I was cold  
> Yeah with a hunger in my soul  
> When it almost seemed too much  
> I see your face  
> And sense the grace  
> And feel the magic in your touch  
> (REPEAT CHORUS)  
> Now you made me feel so good  
> Yeah like I never ever thought I would  
> You know you make me feel so strong  
> And now our laughter just goes on and on  
> So c'mon lay your hands on me  
> Cause close to you is where I really want to be  
> And if it ever gets too much  
> I see your face  
> And sense the grace  
> And feel the magic in our touch  
> (REPEAT CHORUS TO FADE)
> 
> Read more: Thompson Twins - Lay Your Hands On Me Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
